


Touch Me

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Filk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk of Jennifer Lopez & Chayanne's "Dame" (which actually means "Touch Me" in Spanish). Originally written in 2002 for FF.Net, but later pulled due to their ever-changing rules.</p><p><i>"This deep passion that burns inside of me / Is dangerous baby but can't you see..."</i> Nick and Natalie sing about their complicated relationship to a Latin beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

_Nick:_  
Baby I love you more than life  
And I'd have you for my wife  
If only the darkness wouldn't take over  
Then I could be your lover  
  
 _Natalie:_  
Baby if only I could believe you  
That everything you say is true  
But words simply aren't enough  
Only your actions can prove your love  
  
 _Nick:_  
This deep passion that burns inside of me  
Is dangerous baby but can't you see  
How badly I want to make love to you, gently  
Passionately, seductively, lovingly  
  
 _Natalie:_  
Oh baby please  
  
 _Both:_  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
  
 _Natalie:_  
In spite of everything we've been through  
I feel like I don't know you  
How can I know how you feel  
  
 _Nick:_  
How can you not see it in my eyes  
It's something I can't deny  
I just want to hold you  
The beat of your heart is a siren song  
I lose control and can't help my longing  
  
This deep passion that burns inside of me  
Is dangerous baby but can't you see  
How badly I want to make love to you, gently  
Passionately, seductively, lovingly  
  
 _Natalie:_  
Oh baby please  
  
 _Both:_  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
( _Nick:_ How can prove my love?)  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
( _Natalie:_ Oh baby please...)  
  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
( _Nick:_ How can prove my love?)  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
( _Natalie:_ Touch me!)  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
  
 _Nick:_  
Tell me how  
How can I prove to you that I love you?  
  
 _Natalie:_  
Touch me now   
If you really love me then show me  
  
 _Nick:_  
Look at me  
The love is there in my eyes  
  
 _Natalie:_  
I need you to touch me  
And tell me how it feels to love me  
  
 _Both:_  
Touch me  
Say you love me  
Tell me  
( _Natalie:_ I wanna be with you...)  
  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
( _Nick:_ How do I tell you?)  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
( _Nick:_ How do I show you?)  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
( _Nick:_ How do I prove I love you?)  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
( _Nick:_ Tell me what to say...)  
  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
( _Nick:_ You already know I love you)  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
( _Nick:_ I wish you'd believe me)  
Take me, take me, take me  
In your arms is where I long to be  
( _Nick:_ How can I make you believe?)  
Touch me, touch me, touch me tenderly  
( _Natalie:_ Just touch me)  
Tell me, tell me, tell me you love me  
  
 _(Fade Out)_


End file.
